Through the Ghost Zone
by Starlightfan800
Summary: Mr. Lancer decides to take the class on the end of the year trip, and it is to the Ghost Zone. Both Danny's parents offer to lead them through it despite knowing nothing. Will something happen to make Danny reveal his secret?
1. Chapter 1

AN: It's the end of the year just right before everyone's favorite time, summer vacation. However, Mr. Lancer decides to take his class to the worst place for Danny, Sam and Tucker. The Ghost Zone! Can Danny keep his secret safe?

Danny sat in his English class, it was a normal boring Monday. He didn't get a lot of sleep last night, getting chased by Skulker for hours. He was bored and sketching in his note book.

"Good morning class," Mr. Lancer said in a happy tone. "I have wonderful news for all of us."

"We get to meet the ghost boy?" Paulina asked with a dreamy tone and Danny rolled his eyes, along with Sam and Tucker.

"I highly doubt he's just going to show up, Paulina," Sam said in a tone and only Danny and Tucker could understand. "He probably has better things to do, like protect Amity Park." Danny smiled.

"Don't talk to me," Paulina said, as she crossed her arms. "Besides, what do you know about the ghost boy? You and all your gothy stuff." Sam got mad.

"Sam, relax," Danny whispered as Sam took a deep breath in then out.

"As I was saying, we are going on a field trip," Mr. Lancer told the class once they calmed down. "We are going to the Ghost Zone."

Up until then, Danny hadn't been paying attention. Did Mr. Lancer say what he think he said? The Ghost Zone? This can't be good! Not good at all!

"Mr. Fenton and Mrs. Fenton will be taking us there," Mr. Lancer said, as Danny put his face on his desk. Tucker and Sam looked over at him, the two felt bad for him.

"Fentoenail's parents taking us?" Dash said with a laugh. "This should be fun, if the dork here knows as much about his parents about the place that makes it more fun!" The class laughed besides for Tucker and Sam.

"Class! Calm down, we're starting class," Mr. Lancer said as he faced the board. "Open your books to page 66."

The trio got lunch and walked down to a table and Danny sighed.

"I hate this, I rather not go on the field trip," Danny replied as he started to eat the hamburger he got back in line as Tucker took a drink of water and Sam took a bite of her sandwich. "Of course my parents need to be the ones to take us. Besides, they know nothing about the Ghost Zone anyway." Danny rubbed his forehead.

"Dude, trust us," Tucker said. "Hopefully, it will be okay."

"This is Danny's life we're talking about," Sam said as Danny looked at her. "Just saying Danny, it is your life."

"Hopefully it will turn out fine," Danny sighed.

It was the day of the field trip, the three were at Danny's downstairs in the lab and people were slowly coming over. They waited for Danny's parents to come downstairs.

"Hi kids, for the next three days we'll be in the Ghost Zone," Jack said with a smile.

"We'll lead you through everything," Maddie said with a large smile.

"They've never been in," Danny whispered lowly. "So we know the place like the back of our hand. What do we do?"

"Go along and pretend we know nothing," Sam said in a small whispered as Tucker nodded. "That is one of the things we can do." The three nodded and entered the Spector Speeder; Danny entered first, Sam, then Tucker and Maddie closed the door.

The two doors opened and everyone entered the Zone; everyone was screaming besides for Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

 _This will be one long trip_ Danny thought.

AN: Review


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I will try to add more detail :)

Danny looked at all the familiar purple doors, he felt nervous. Knowing his life, almost anything can happen. No 'normal' fourteen year old becomes the most evil ghost on the planet, no 'normal' teen fights ghosts, and no 'normal' teen is part ghost. Danny learned over time to accept the fact he was part ghost, it use to bother him so much at the start but it was actually nice to be different from everyone else. As a ghost he had ice powers, could shoot ecto rays from his hands, fly, go invisible, and so much more.

Sam looked over and saw Danny was in so much thought, she looked over at Tucker who had his PDA out playing a game while she sighed. Sam tapped on Danny's shoulder making him loose his track of thought. "Danny, are you okay? Since we arrived into the Ghost Zone you seem just a little bit nervous."

"I just have a bad feeling," Danny said as he looked at Sam, "not to mention Valerie is on." He had whispered the last part, he knew Valerie would have ghost hunting equipment with her since this is the Ghost Zone. "What happens if I need to...you know?"

"Danny, everything will be okay. If something does happen, we have a great leader," Sam said with a wink. "You know, without showing _that_ to all of them." Sam knew deep down how Danny truly felt about the trip but he showed up a good act to everyone else that he was fine.

"So, has anyone had experiences with ghost?" Mr. Lancer asked anyone, he sounded nervous to Danny but it was natural of course. Everyone in the speeder stuck their hands up, Mr. Lancer picked Paulina to check with her.

"One time, when I was getting my dress for my birthday the ghost boy saved me!" Paulina said with excitement as Danny rolled his eyes. Of course, Paulina would say that. "Maybe if a ghost attacks us here, he'll protect us!"She put her hands together, the last part had been said in a dreamy voice.

Dash stuck up his hand. "One day, we got shrunk by one of Fenturd's weird inventions and Danny Phantom saved me. We went looking to the item to save us, he was going to stick around to shove Fenturd's head in the toilet for giggles but had hero stuff to do."

"You never told us about that Danny," Sam whispered lowly to Danny. "When did that happen?"

"A long time ago when I think about it," Danny replied in a small voice so nobody could hear him. Valerie then looked over at Sam and Danny.

"You two have been whispering quite a good bit, as if you knew Danny Phantom," Valerie said as everyone turned around looking at them. Danny felt nervous and incredibly anxious. His mom found it a little weird but then brushed it off.

"Maybe we're just having a private conversation," Sam retorted to Valerie who just rolled her eyes. Sam had her arms crossed as she kept looking at Valerie.

"Whatever, if Phantom is here he is going to pay for-" Valerie was suddenly cut off but then alarms were beeping. "Mr. Fenton, Mrs. Fenton, what's going on?" Danny saw Valerie get her ghost equipment ready. She had a silver gun that look liked it was full of red goop, it looked very familiar. Suddenly, a voice broke through his thoughts.

"Everyone!" Danny said suddenly, "calm down!" Before anybody could question Danny, he went up to the front and took the drivers' seat where Jack had been sitting. He pushed some of the buttons.

"Danny, what are you-" Jack started to say as he watched his son push more buttons. Suddenly, Sam rushed past him along with Tucker; Sam took the seat beside Danny.

"Mr. Fenton, Mrs. Manson, Mr. Foley!" Mr. Lancer said in a demanding tone, "get back to your seats and let us adults handle this." The three teens ignored Mr. Lancer until finally Danny manged to land the Spector Speeder on the ground safely. But sadly, now it wasn't working- Danny, Sam, and Tucker sighed that they managed to save everyone.

Dash looked up from the ground and looked at the trio. "You almost got us killed Fenturd." Danny's mouth dropped open as he crossed his arms.

" _I_ almost got you killed? How? Because I took control of the speeder when nobody else knew how? When Sam and Tucker helped me- sorry Dash! If I hadn't done that you could be dead right now," Danny said as Sam put a hand on his shoulder, telling him to calm down a bit as they both looked at Dash.

"Young man, you have explaining to do," Maddie said but look at the other students. "However, we are going to see if anyone has any injuries and _then_ you will be talking to us about how you know how to control the Specter Speeder." All Danny could do was sigh as everyone exited the speeder and looked at the Ghost Zone. They saw ghosts flying around, all the doors which led to their homes, and everything.

"This is like, so freaky!" Paulina said with tears in her eyes. "I want to go home now, Mr. Lancer." She faced their English teacher who gulped and had nothing to say.

While Maddie and Jack were checking everyone for injuries, Sam, Tucker, and Danny looked at the speeder. "Geez, this thing is damaged good," Danny said with a sigh. "The only person who know who can fix this is Frostbite." Sam and Tucker nodded while they suddenly saw a shadow over them, seeing Mr. Lancer who had his arms crossed and a clipboard; Danny guessed with everyone's names on it.

"I don't know what you three you think you are doing, but come over here so we can check for injuries," Mr. Lancer said as Danny gulped, hoping he wouldn't have any. Sam and Tucker looked at him, knowing that he was nervous too. This trip was an entire disaster so far, why did Mr. Lancer need to pick the Ghost Zone of all places for a trip. Mr. Lancer brought the trio near Jack and Maddie who had a first aid kit.

Jack looked at Danny's arm which had cuts like crazy. Danny saw his dad look at his ectoblood as Tucker and Sam called it despite knowing it was ectoplasam. Danny's parents started looking at the scars.

"Geez Fenton, where did you get all these scars?" Dash asked as his eyes widened. Danny had scars all over his body, one was down his chest not to mention he had a couple of muscles. He could not explain this to any of his classmates nor his parents.

"An accident before," he emitted. "In my parents lab." It was a partial lie, he turned part ghost in his parents lab.

"What accident Danny?" Maddie asked with her arms crossed as Danny swallowed trying to think of something as his classmates and parents looked at his teacher.

"Danny, Tucker, and I were carrying some stuff at school before and Danny tripped. Don't worry Mrs. Fenton, I looked after it." Sam put an innocent smile on blinked, Danny sighed once he saw his parents believed her. "If you want, I know how to deal with Danny's cuts. You can check Tucker out then me." Sam took some of the supplies over to another rock with Danny who sighed.

"Thanks Sam," Danny said with a sigh. "I didn't get hurt a lot, right?" Sam shook her head as she dabbed Danny's cuts with rubbing alcohol which stung, she took out some bandages and put them on him his skin once the rubbing alcohol's sting wore off. "Good, we need to get to Frostbite before the class discovers my secret." Sam looked at Danny and put her hands on his.

"Danny, don't worry," Sam said with a smile as she looked at the classmates who were still being checked out by Mr. Fenton and Mrs. Fenton, along with Mr. Lancer.

"I need to check out your cuts Sam," Danny said with a smile as he began to check out Sam's cuts and did the same thing as she had done. "The only problem is my parents will keep asking me about my scars until I give them the truth; they'll want to know how quick they're going to heal."

Suddenly, Danny and Sam saw Maddie and Jack walk over. "Now, Sam, we would like to talk to Danny if that's okay," Maddie said as Sam gulped while Danny just nodded his head and Sam joined the class again as she sat beside talker and Danny saw they had started to talk. "So Danny, what are these scars?"

"This is not good," Tucker said as he adjusted his glasses and looked at his PDA. "What are we going to do?" Sam sighed, she was just as lost as Danny and Tucker himself. He looked at the bandages that Jack and Maddie put on; there was a long scratch on his left arm and on his left check he had a bruise but nothing too bad.

"I just hope Danny will be okay over there with his parents," Sam said quietly as she looked over at Danny with his parents who were sitting by the speeder in a small circle.

"So Danny, what the scars?" Maddie asked as Danny gulped. Both his parents had his arms crossed. "Are you doing drugs and getting out with the wrong crowd?"

Danny's jaw dropped. How could his mom say that type of thing? How could his parents think he would do that?

"No, not at all! I can't believe you'd jump to such a thing," Danny said a little too loud as his classmates looked at him when Danny blushed and sat down and talked to his parents again. "I would never do anything like that, the cuts I get heal fast anyway; I got them cleared up now so we need to keep going." Before his parents could question him more, he walked over near Sam and Tucker.

"You okay Danny?" Tucker whispered as Danny's heard shot towards his. "Sorry, standard question dude. What did your parents ask you about by the way?" Danny did a laugh under his breath.

"The two thought that I am doing drugs," Danny said as Sam and Tucker's jaws dropped, the same reaction he had too. "I guess we'll need to take charge, won't we?" The other two nodded as Danny stood up with Sam and Tucker.

"Okay, everyone! Listen up!" Danny yelled and everyone looked at him. "You are going to follow my lead, Sam's, and Tucker's." Dash snorted again as Danny frowned.

"Fenturd! If we do stuff, it'll be by ourselves," Dash said, putting both his hands on his hips. "We'll be fine."

"Sorry to tell you Dash," Danny said sounding angry and looking at the bully. "We have been here before so how about you listen to us for just once in your life." Dash said nothing and didn't make eye contact with Danny who smiled.

"You've never told us you've been here Danny," Maddie said as Danny just sighed. "We will talk about all this later and how you know the Ghost Zone but I guess we will listen to you." Danny didn't know to take that as a comment or slight insult so he just faced all of his classmates.

"We are going to be in groups," Danny said to them. "Sam, you are with me, Juliet, Eric, Jean, and Kelly; Mr. Lancer, you can help Paulina, Kwan, Star, and George. Meanwhile mom and dad will be with Tucker plus Amy, Dash, Nick, Nancy, Jenna, and Valerie; now, please get into your groups and we can start to get ready for the night." Everyone nodded.

"Geez Danny, how did you do that?" Sam whispered as Danny smiled.

"Just need to know the right words," Danny said as he smiled. "We also need to check all the food we have, we will be traveling for at least three days. Of course, we will take breaks and we will be getting up early. We will be heading to an area called the Far Frozen where we will be able to get help and be able to go home." Everyone nodded and Sam and Danny then went into their groups.

Sam went through her bag and found three bags of chips which she put in there for her, Danny, and Tucker. She put it in the middle near everyone and Juliet put in some apples into middle with an apple cutter while Eric put in some cookies and a banana, Jean put in some little packs of crackers, Mr. Lancer put in some three bottles of water in the middle, Kwan, Paulina, and Star had nothing but George put in a bag of cookies. Amy had no food like Dash and Nancy while Jenna had three water bottles and Valerie put in some health drinks.

"Of course the A listers don't bring food," Sam whispered to Danny who just nodded. Danny took out a bag and put the food into a bag he had found in the back of the speeder. It looked like a garbage bag but with the word 'Fenton' written on.

"Okay, now what Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer asked his young student.

Danny looked around, he guessed it was probably around dinner. "We should probably split some food up and get prepared for the night." Jack and Maddie began to give out food that everyone had contributed to each other and shortly just sat around talking while Danny, Sam, and Tucker were trying to figure out what to do.

"I say we walk around Skulker's to get to-" Tucker was not able to continue with Mrs. Fenton coming over. "Hi Mrs. Fenton."

"What are you three up to?" Maddie asked, somewhat curious.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker had packed Danny's map of the Ghost Zone and they had started to draw out a map. Maddie saw there was the duplicate which Danny must have photocopied then the original.

"Just how much do you know about the Ghost Zone, Danny?" Maddie asked, somewhat suspicious of her son.

"Not much," Danny lied as he then rubbed his neck. "Just enough to make a map, we've only been in here maybe six times mom." Maddie just sighed then left the three alone.

Maddie and Jack were wondering if their son was more complex than he looked to everyone.

AN: Please tell me what you think!


End file.
